


Feed the Beast

by ElegyGoldsmith



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Play, Complete, Crack, Demon Deals, Demon Kylo Ren, Demon Sex, Demon Summoning, Dick by BadDragon.com, Double Penetration, Exophilia, F/M, Frottage, Loss of Virginity, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex while flying, Teratophilia, Witch Rey (Star Wars), demonfucking, gimme all your bad thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElegyGoldsmith/pseuds/ElegyGoldsmith
Summary: Kylo quirks an eyebrow at her. “Well then, what can I do for you, Miss Rey-who-thinks-she’s-nobody?”“I…” Rey’s cheeks burn with a mortified blush. She hasn’t even been able to explain it toRose— and if she can’t even whisper the truth to her very best friend, how can she possibly explain it to this angular, perfect creature, even if heisan emissary of darkness?“What’ll it be?” He paces along the edge of the blood-and-bone circle, a caged beast, tail lashing as he regards her. “Armies? Kingdoms?”“Something inside me has always been there — but now it’s awake,” she admits quietly. “I-I want to be free of it.”“Ah,” the demon purrs. “You want to be purged.”Relief courses through her veins like snowmelt. “Yes. Please.”“What beautiful manners.” Kylo’s gaze wanders lower, and she shifts awkwardly. “Yes, I can purge you of your lust, pet.”Witch!Rey summons a demon, but he’s nothing like she expected.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 34
Kudos: 315
Collections: Pepsi and Pals' Hardcore Kinktober Challenge





	Feed the Beast

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Monstober Day 4, 2020](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/706522) by Afterblossom. 



> Apparently I just live in the Pit of Carkoon now, so please enjoy the following story I’m yeeting out of the depths! (yes Boba Fett is here, & yes, he says hi)
> 
> I’m really psyched to take part in Hardcore Kinktober, and though there are a few of these I usually write already (heh), this is totally inspired by  
> [Afterblossom’s Monstober Day 4 — Demon](https://twitter.com/_afterblossom_/status/1313146860312305664) ( _Witch Rey summoned a demon but he is nothing like she expected_ 😈).
> 
> Huge thanks to my beloved beta reader [Michelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mveazli), who asks the vital questions, like, “Yes, but what did the demon tail _feel_ like?”
> 
> _N.B. There is no feederism in this story, I’m using this phrase in the context of dirrrty thoughts._
> 
> 😈
> 
>   
> 

Coruscant Tower is silent as a midnight mausoleum, admonishing Rey with grave stone silence. Far away through twisting corridors, everyone else is fast asleep in their dormitory beds — but she’s wide awake, heart beating so fiercely that her fingers tremble as she inscribes the crimson chalk seal on the floor.

Her anxiety notwithstanding, the lines are clear and smooth, the pattern just as clear on the ancient lacquered wood as it was in the book she found tucked away in the library. There was no way to tell how it had gotten itself wedged between the shelves, lost for generations — if the inkstained ledger card could be believed. Maybe the book was shoved away there on purpose, or maybe not; ancient texts sometimes have minds of their own. Or so she’s heard.

Rey can almost believe it. Her entire eighteenth year was wasted floundering along at the bottom of her class at Chandrila Academy, ears full of chiding from her professors — “Control, control, you must learn _control!_ ” — and jeers from the other pupils — “Go back to the desert, scavenger!” — and she needs help. 

Desperately.

A few of her classmates are nice enough, like Rose and Finn; others, like Armie Hux, seem to take pleasure in reminding Rey that despite Headmistress Organa deeming her the most promising witch in a generation, Rey still hasn’t lived up to the hype.

It’s utterly unfair — she didn’t _ask_ for the prophetic expectations; she’d simply been happy to be out of the desert, with its endless sunlight and sand that sticks in all your crevices. The notion of being some Chosen One just because Leia _sees_ something in her is ridiculous — especially considering Rey’s the only second-year who still needs to use a crystal ball to channel the Force.

But tonight will change everything. Tonight the clamoring voices that cloud her thoughts and fracture her spellwork will be banished forever.

She doesn’t want to be the best, headmistress’s divination or no. Just good enough to be sure they won’t send her back into the Wastes. Back to the sand and the starvation and the endless loneliness.

Rey completes the outer circle and sets the chalk back in its box for safekeeping, mindlessly wiping the sanguine bone dust from her fingers. It took all summer to make the preparations, and for the last few weeks she’s simply been waiting, frustration lapping in her chest like magma as the moon languidly waxes to its zenith.

Now the sterling orb is crowning the sky, practically overflowing with radiant light — and even as her stomach churns with fear she knows it’s time.

The chamber’s stillness is broken only by the crackling song of wood on the hearth as Rey takes up her position dead west of the concentric rings. The scent of iron mingles with woodsmoke, the desiccated ruby markings a reminder of how much she’s already sacrificed for this.

The crystal ball gleams at her from the floor, rich with light … and then all she has to do is concentrate on the one thing she’s spent years trying to block out.

The hunger.

It’s just _there_ , lurking beneath the surface of her thoughts like a wanton monster, and Rey gasps as she feels it root itself in her physical body like a germinating seed. Usually she’s able to banish the terrible stirrings before they take hold, grounding herself with incantations to the Force — but for the first time in her life she simply allows them to unfurl through her every nerve and vein.

It’s like being filled with electric mist as she stares into the charged crystal sphere, focusing on the blood red circles refracted within.

_Bring me the one who can strip this curse from my flesh and my bones. Bring me the beast I must feed, the one who can deliver me from torment._

_Bring me the demon of temptation._

Magic flares through the air almost before she’s finished the spellwork, tongues of flame coiling out of the air over the dusty blood seal. Within moments the incandescent display fades to brilliant sparks — and Rey swallows a scream as her gaze finds the dark silhouette reclining on the chalked sigil.

It couldn’t possibly have worked. Not that easily.

Still, inarguably, a shadowy figure is lying there before her.

Rey’s heart trips strangely as she takes him in. The inked illustration in the hidden book is positively grotesque, a caricature of jagged teeth and crazed eyes set in a hulking, hairy form — but this man is stomach-flippingly _gorgeous_ , with stormy chocolate eyes and pouty, kissable lips set beneath a patrician nose. His jaw-length hair tumbles back from his face as he tosses his head, and she’s startled to find that he’s staring at her.

And oh gods, he’s _shirtless_.

“Do you have something — a robe or something you could put on?” Her voice comes out as a disconcerted growl, but it’s _unthinkable_. If a professor walked in right now, they’d probably be so scandalized by the man’s half-nakedness that they wouldn’t even notice the subtle fangs glinting where his canines should be.

He only grins at her outrage. “What’s the matter, princess? This body not pleasing enough for you?”

She can only gape at him, heart slamming against her ribcage in staccato warning.

“It’s straight out of your dreams, so you tell me if I got something wrong,” the demon adds. “As the saying goes, I aim to please.”

“You’re lying.”

He winks. “Am I?”

“Yes, because—” Rey breaks off, catching herself, but it’s too late.

“Because?” the demon prompts, but she clamps her lips tight, refusing to answer.

_Because_ I _don’t even know what he looks like. Because in my dreams I’ve never seen his face._

“Hmm.” A pair of dark wings unfold from behind the man’s shoulders, cords of muscle standing out on his arms and chest as he stretches, and he smirks as a pointy tail coils up from behind his thigh. “Hope you don’t mind but I did make a _few_ modifications.”

The teeth, the black wings, the tail — and the way his lanky form is completely contained by the seal of her own blood and bone, as though the sigil’s expanded to hold him…

“You’re him, aren’t you?” Rey asks, her voice cracking as her throat goes dry. “The demon of temptation, I mean.”

“Kylo Ren, at your service,” he croons, his melodic voice making her clench deep inside, in the place she doesn’t dare name. 

A strangled shriek bursts past Rey’s lips as the demon’s wings snap against the air, and he bounds to his feet, coal-dark eyes searing into her soul as he looms over her. 

“And whom might I have the pleasure of addressing?”

She hesitates, but there’s no point lying. “Rey.”

“Rey…?”

“Just Rey.” Suddenly she’s abashed by her threadbare robes. “I’m nobody, really.”

“Not to me,” he murmurs.

Her fingernails nip at her palms as her hands clamp into fists — but nothing can stop the thrill of pleasure that twists through her at his low words. Kriff, he even _smells_ good, an aroma that’s sharp and spicy and mouthwatering all at once, like burnished charcoal.

Kylo quirks an eyebrow at her. “Well then, what can I do for you, Miss Rey-who-thinks-she’s-nobody?”

“I…” Rey’s cheeks burn with a mortified blush. She hasn’t even been able to explain it to _Rose_ — and if she can’t even whisper the truth to her very best friend, how can she possibly explain it to this angular, perfect creature, even if he _is_ an emissary of darkness?

“What’ll it be?” He paces along the edge of the blood-and-bone circle, a caged beast, tail lashing as he regards her. “Armies? Kingdoms?”

“Something inside me has always been there — but now it’s awake,” she admits quietly. “I-I want to be free of it.”

“Ah,” the demon purrs. “You want to be purged.”

Relief courses through her veins like snowmelt. “Yes. Please.”

“What beautiful manners.” Kylo’s gaze wanders lower, and she shifts awkwardly. “Yes, I can purge you of your lust, pet.”

“Thank you,” she sighs.

“Don’t thank me just yet.” Rey’s sex cramps with wanting again as the demon’s gaze locks with hers — and he tosses his head, beckoning her closer. “Come here.”

His words are hypnotic, and she slowly obeys, edging closer until she’s standing only a foot from the outermost curve of bone dust, the sigil now seared into the wooden floor.

Kylo grins, his fangs glinting in the warm hearthlight — and Rey’s neck prickles with warning. “Don’t worry, I don’t bite. Unless you ask me to.”

Her brow aches as she scowls, and her cheeks burn with a redoubled blush as the feelings she always stifles try to claw for her attention. “But I thought … I mean, the ancient texts said—”

“That what, I’d suck the darkness out of you?” the dark man inquires.

“Well, y-yes!”

The demon’s wings snap menacingly as he chuckles. “You young witches and wizards really _should_ pay more attention with your Jed’i translations.”

The nape of Rey’s neck prickles again as magic suddenly crackles through the air — and a book twitches off a laden shelf across the spellroom, floating effortlessly through the air to hover beside them.

Rey reels back a pace as the demon twitches his graceful forefinger, but the leather-bound tome only flips open, obediently splaying its pages for him.

“ _The Ballad of Nomi Sunrider?_ ” She squints up at him. “What of it?”

“How did she sever Ulic Qel-Droma from the Force?” Kylo asks patiently.

“She drained it from him.”

The demon’s tail flicks in exasperation. “But _how?_ ”

“Only Force-witches of the highest order are allowed to know—”

“No, look — it says it right here. And this is the original text, written by Master Tionne herself.”

The comforting scent of aged parchment coils into Rey’s nose as the Jed’i text floats closer, and Kylo’s tail darts toward a paragraph.

“— _and then didst she suck the Force from his very body_ ,” she reads, squinting at the archaic stylizations of the script.

“Not sucked,” the demon corrects. “ _Fucked_.”

“ _What?_ ” Rey hears herself shriek.

“That’s not a smudge — it’s _fauratha_ , fucked, not _sauratha_.”

Rey’s heart slams insistently against her ribs, like it’s trying to escape the burgeoning ache between her thighs. “But Force-witches have to be pure—”

“—of spirit, not unfucked of body,” Kylo snorts, wings snapping again as he folds his arms over his broad, chiseled chest. “Though I don’t suppose they want you younglings to know that.” He narrows his eyes, squinting down at her with a sudden suspicion. “How old are you?”

“Nineteen,” Rey snaps, “not that it’s any of your business.”

“Old enough, then.” The demon’s lips tighten in a grim smile. “And it very much _is_ my business if you’re trying to make a contract with me.” 

“A contract?”

He spreads his arms, chuckling as he indicates his cylindrical spelled cell. “That’s why you summoned me here, isn’t it? To make a deal?”

The more Rey stares at the ancient text, the more she realizes the demon’s right; obscene though it seems, the Jedi inscription says ‘ _fucked.’_

She’s only heard sex magic referred to in jest, but if Master Tionne wrote about it, it must be real.

“So you’re saying that if I let you fuck me, you’ll take these … _urges?_ ” Rey asks slowly, still staring at the age-old text in shock. “ _That’s_ how to clear my mind and become the witch I’m destined to be?”

“No, I’m saying if _you_ fuck _me_ , I’ll make sure those urges stay quiet.” He smirks, as devastatingly handsome as he is untrustworthy. “For a while, anyway.”

“And I won’t, like, lose my connection to the Force?” Rey hates how plaintive she sounds — but even the thought of losing her link to that timeless, beating heart of the world, tenuous as it already is, makes her chest ache. “Don’t lie to me, demon, I charge you to be honest!”

“Poor youngling,” Kylo mutters. “The lies that they’ve used to corrupt your mind.” His expression is strangely tender, and Rey’s heart lurches as he peers at her. “No, sweetheart. You won’t lose your connection to the Force.”

She shifts her weight from one leg to the other, trying to ignore the way she’s growing slick from his very nearness, the ache in her pussy glowing like an ember. “What’s the catch?”

“Catch?” His dark brow wrinkles, and a bark of laughter escapes his throat. “Sweetheart, you’re about to fuck a demon, isn’t that a catch enough?”

“Fair point,” Rey mutters.

“So?” He grins again, the knowing glint in his eyes heating her already-stirred blood.

She shouldn’t do this.

It’s unthinkable. Insane.

But to be purged of this wantonness, to feel safe that she’ll never be cast back into the desert for her failure…

“Will it hurt?”

“No, honey. I know what I’m doing.” He sidles closer, and she shivers as his gaze lingers on her robe, as though he can see beneath it. “You will be completely satisfied by the time I’m done with you.”

“Satisfied, like…?” Rey mutters nervously.

“Utterly purged,” he breathes. “Do we have a deal?”

She nods stiffly and sticks out her hand, finally daring to cross the invisible boundary keeping the temptation demon imprisoned atop her sigil. “We have an accord.”

“Good.”

His hand is so big it practically swallows hers — and a moment later Rey’s arm jerks, and she shrieks as he yanks her forward into the circle.

“Now, is that any way to seal a deal?” the massive demon croons. Kriff, he looks even bigger inside the bone dust seal than outside of it, if that’s possible.

Something prods her arse cheek and she instinctively stumbles forward against Kylo, only to see the whip of his tail withdrawing from behind her.

His arms are an iron cage about her — then his plush lips are crushed against hers, his skin smoldering like a flame made flesh.

Rey’s kissed a few boys before, but never a man, and never like _this_. Fire singes her nerves from the soles of her feet to her thighs, racing up the length of her spine as he pulls her flush with his body, his mouth working against hers. He parts her lips with his tongue, caressing her until she finds herself moaning into him.

Her pussy clenches as he sucks her lower lip. “Why don’t we see what we’re working with?”

The back of her calf tickles, and she gasps as she realizes he’s gathering up her robe. “Wait—”

“Don’t worry, I’m next,” he murmurs into her, and then it’s too late — he’s tugging the fabric up over her head, baring her naked body to the chill air.

Rey self-consciously crosses her arms over her breasts, nipples digging into her palms as he tosses the garment aside. Curiously, when he turns back he doesn’t leer at her but instead turns his attention to her triple buns, carefully unknotting each and letting her chestnut hair tumble free about her shoulders.

“That’s better. Now…” He catches her wrists, drawing them away from her body and baring herself to him completely — and perverse pleasure thrums through her at his murmurs as he gazes at her. “It’ll be a tight fit, sweetheart, but we’ll have some fun. Don’t you worry about that.”

“ _Fun?_ ” Rey growls, incensed, as the demon skims his fingertips along the curve of one of her breasts.

“Yeah. _Fun_.” He playfully tweaks her nipple. “Time to loosen up a little.”

“Easier said than done,” she grumbles, loathing the eager way her body responds to his touch.

“Oh, right — where are my manners?”

The demon snaps his fingers, and Rey yelps as his black trousers disappear in a puff of sparkling vapor.

His bare legs are as lithely muscular as the rest of him, but her gaze is instantly claimed by his naked cock, swaying erect before his lower belly. His sex is thick and covered with dark ridges — and Rey hears herself gasp again as a crimson glow emanates between the shadowy striations, rippling toward his his bulbous cockhead.

“Demon cock,” Kylo offers with a wry shrug.

Rey’s cunt tightens with filthy longing as she stares. “I-I’m supposed to take _that?_ ”

“Go on, you can touch it.” He draws her closer again, pulling one of her wrists toward his swollen member. “It won’t hurt you.”

She takes him in her hand — and true to his word, strange as it looks, it’s warm and firm like rebar, but nothing more. The light grows brighter between his cock ridges, brilliance emanating from deep within, and he hisses between clenched teeth as she gives him a tentative stroke.

Rey glances up at Kylo, but he only nods. “That’s a good sound.”

“Oh.” 

A wan smile steals over her cheeks, catching her off-guard, and his fingers tighten on the globe of her arse as he sees it. “Still scared?”

“A little,” she admits, sinking closer to him as he kneads her pleasantly.

His eyes glitter in the low light, but his voice is still a silken purr. “Why don’t you let me touch _you_ a little?”

“You’re already touching me,” Rey mumbles.

“ _Rey,_ ” he chides — but it’s gentle, conniving, nothing like her professors’ harsh censure.

She tries to draw her hips back but his huge palm is there on the small of her back, urging her forward onto his free hand as his wings flap, steadying them.

He parts her folds, sinking into her with his huge fingers and finding the wet shame of her wanting in mere moments.

“You _are_ a horny little thing, aren’t you?” he breathes as his fingertips find her clit, sending brilliant sparks through her vision.

“Please, take it away,” Rey begs quietly as he circles faster. Something nudges between the back of her thighs to find her soaked slit, and she distantly realizes it’s his tail.

“Patience, baby — I’m not even inside you yet,” he rumbles.

The demon works his tail deeper into her pussy, his smooth, rigid appendage lapping in her channel in soft intrusions that make Rey’s fingers tighten convulsively on the pylons of his biceps. “Is th-this what you w-want from me?”

“Not even close.” Kylo’s fingers grind into the nub of her clit even more insistently, and his tail withdraws a few inches only to push deeper again. “But it’s a good way to warm you up.”

Rey loses herself in his torturous rhythm, ashamed at how easily he stirs her to pleasure. Faint moans drift from her lips like autumn leaves, and the demon nuzzles into her cheek, growls shuddering through the abyss of his chest.

She whines as he finally pulls away, breaking the blissful tempo, but his wet fingers close on her unclaimed arse cheek. The demon flexes his hips, and something hot and rock-rigid nudges her open to find her clit — and it’s only as his hands tighten on her derrière, lifting her body and holding her against him, that she realizes it’s his cock.

It feels too perfect to be shameful as he grinds her along his length, his tail still pumping slowly in her channel. “Still scared of me, sweetheart?”

Rey is too lost in the taboo sensations to speak, but she twitches her head from side to side.

The demon chuckles softly, and then his lips are pressed to hers again, his kisses fierce with desire as he works her body against his.

The brilliance is pulling taut in Rey’s belly, her pussy clenching tighter about his tail — and he seems to throb, the tip shuddering deep inside her.

“I’m— I’m—” she whimpers as the peak nears, inexorable now.

He only clutches her tighter, the flapping of his wings sending gusts of awareness over her perspiration-beaded skin. “Good girl, just relax and let it happen.”

Then there’s nothing but starbursts and silver light — and Kylo’s mouth muffles Rey’s moans as she comes apart around and against him.

Nor is the radiance merely in her own mind. As the demon slows, she pulls away enough to regard him, and his eyes are slitted against a light that seems to burn from the air itself.

He glances around as the light slowly fades into falling sparks, leaving fiery trails through the ancient room. “You’re sure you want to lose this?”

“What d’you mean?” Rey pants, self-conscious and sticky as he lets her slide back down to stand on the sigil-inscribed floor.

“ _This_.” Kylo nods at the last of the dying brilliance. “The power that comes with things you feel.”

“I thought your job was to complete our bargain, not judge me for it,” Rey snaps — and to her relief, the demon only shrugs again.

“If that’s what you want, sweet one.”

Rey winces as the demon’s tail withdraws from her cunt with a soaking pop. That can’t be _it_ ; her body’s still raging with need, her longing for the demon both unthinkable irresistible. “So what now?”

“Think you’re ready?” Kylo’s cock throbs into the soft plane of her belly, and he cups her jaw, forcing her to meet his gaze. “From what I can tell, there’s a _lot_ to purge from you, Rey-definitely-not-nobody.”

She nods shakily — and even though it’s blasphemous, she’s not so much eager to be rid of her distracting urges as she is to finally and truly yield to them.

He pulls her down to the floor, the wood hard beneath her knees as he splays her over his thighs. Her sex presses his flat against his body as he lies back, and his tail skims her bare leg like an eager tongue as she leans over him, her tits brushing his chest.

“You know what to do with my cock, don’t you?” the demon croons.

Rey nods.

“Good girl.” He catches her hips and gently works her along his length, still without penetrating her afresh. Her thighs tremble as his slickened ridges knead her clit like a line of pearls, and he leans up to ply her with a rough kiss. “Then do it.”

She braces herself against his chest, working her hips in faint circles until she finds the dull heat of his cockhead slotting into her. He helps her as she flexes backward, her pussy burning and stretching open around him as she spears herself on him — but not unpleasantly.

“Easy, kitten. No need to rush it.” 

His tail flicks against Rey’s clit, and she groans with lust as he fills her inch by needy inch. He’s so thick that she’s full, _utterly_ full for the first time in her life — and she works herself down to his hilt, gasping as she reaches his root.

“ _There_ ,” Kylo sighs, and Rey shivers as she feels him twitch deep inside her, straining with hunger. “Now focus on your feelings — every dark, dirty, lustful thought. Let them fill your mind.”

Rey nods, obeying without protest as he begins to move her hips, slowly at first but then faster as the primordial rhythm claims her. He pumps deep in her cunt, groaning as he bottoms out against her cervix, and she meets him even harder, until their bodies are warring, dancing, striving against each other.

She’s drowning in pleasure — and she sinks against his chest. “More… I need more…”

“I can do more,” Kylo growls, and he wraps his arms around her waist, locking her to him as he slows. His lips brush hers in a ravenous kiss. “Relax.”

Rey can’t understand what he means until the tip of his tail nudges the bud of her arse. “Wait, wh-what—?”

He’s already slipping inside her, greased from her own essence, her arse burning as he sinks into her. It’s an unfamiliar sensation, but overwhelmingly perfect — and she clutches at Kylo with quaking fingers as he fucks up into her, her pussy straining with his cock and arse full of his smooth tail.

“I didn’t know,” Rey whimpers as rapture steals through her nerves. “Oh, _kriff_ , Kylo—”

“You like riding my big cock, precious?” His voice is tight with need, and he fondles one of her breasts, rolling her nipple between his thumb and forefingers.

Rey nods, near mindlessness as he fills her again and again, pounding her until she’s raw and ready.

“Then show me. And _concentrate_.”

She flings her arms about his neck, fingertips brushing his wings as he suddenly sits up, flapping hard and lifting their bodies a few feet into the air as she mindlessly wraps her legs around his.

Rey’s thoroughly trapped against Kylo as he draws her beneath him, his cock and tail ravaging her as they hover over the dusty seal.

“Let your hunger fill you,” the demon growls. “Let it fill you the way _I’m_ filling you.”

She slams her hips to meet his with brutal force, the vergence nearing. Every stolen moment of touching herself — of awakening from dreams of being wrecked by some anonymous man—

Was it him? Has it _always_ been him?

Oblivion crests within her as Kylo’s ravenous cadence finds its peak — and then she’s coming undone and the demon with her, his tailtip vibrating in her arse as hot spurts of his cum blaze in her pussy.

He slams into her a few more times, and she clings to him weakly, lost in waves of pleasure that ebb into blissful nothingness.

“Sleep,” the demon murmurs — and as he presses a gentle kiss to Rey’s forehead, the world drowns in a comfortable velvet void lit with aftershocks of rapture.

* * *

It had to be a dream. _Surely_ it was a dream.

Rose — who _always_ sleeps fitfully on full moon nights — swears Rey was fast asleep in the dormitory from last bell to sunup, and the blood-and-bone-dust chalk looks untouched in its box. Even the Coruscant Tower spellroom where she drew the sigil is untouched, lines that had seemed etched into the wood now vanished.

And she might content herself in thinking it was only some strange illusion if her spellwork hadn’t somehow increased literally overnight. Armie Hux’s constant gibes had gone abruptly silent during this morning’s practicum when she’d thrown a hex that turned him into a cat.

“Curiouser and curiouser,” Rey mutters to herself. The bench beneath the cherry tree on the east side of campus is where she does her best thinking — but even now, awash in the windborne raindrops of roseate blossoms, she’s no closer to answers.

Strangest of all is the way the spellbook she’d found in the library has gone missing, as though having discharged its purpose, it’s wandered off.

Ancient texts sometimes have minds of their own, after all.

But the sigil for summoning the demon still burns brightly in her mind, clear as the pale silver disc of the moon that hangs overhead in the midday vault, veiled by the weeping tree.

There’s no way to tell — not for sure. Not now.

But perhaps one day when the moon is full…

Something dark and desirous stirs in Rey like the snarl of a wild creature, and she pulls a notebook from her knapsack to begin planning her new spell.

**Author's Note:**

> I lurk in places!  
> \+ [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ElegyGoldsmith)  
> \+ [Tumblr](https://elegygoldsmith.tumblr.com/)  
> \+ [Instagram](https://instagram.com/elegygoldsmith/)  
> \+ [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/ElegyGoldsmith)  
> \+ [Yeah I have a website](https://www.elegygoldsmith.com/)


End file.
